The mandate of the Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) is to direct the planning, design,[unreadable] implementation and testing of the data management system and ensure that all analyses are of high quality and[unreadable] yield statistically valid results. The DMAC will coordinate and integrate efficient and consistent utilization of data[unreadable] and statistical resources across the subprojects by providing standard methodology and staff support that are[unreadable] readily accessible to investigators. DMAC will support each subproject is as follows:[unreadable] Subproject 1 (Clinical efficacy). Data acquisition; Monitoring of data quality and integrity; Auditing of clinical[unreadable] protocols; Enrolment tracking and reporting.[unreadable] Subproject 2 (Mechanisms of action). Real-time sample tracking; recording and security of linkage codes[unreadable] for samples to clinical data.[unreadable] Subproject 3 (Costs and cost-effectiveness). Cost data acquisition; Monitoring of data quality and integrity.[unreadable] All subprojects. Database development; Data entry and analysis; Data confidentiality.